Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Seeing Red
"Seeing Red" is the nineteenth episode of season six of the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 119th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Gershman and written by Steven S. DeKnight. It first aired on UPN on May 7th, 2002. In this episode the Trio acquire the Orbs of Nezzla'khan and use them to give themselves enhanced power. Warren Meers leads what he believes will be a final attack against the Scoobies, beginning with Xander. Buffy meanwhile suffers a trauma of her own at the hands of Spike who attempts to rape her in her own home. Buffy later fights up against Warren and is initially defeated, but ultimately gets the upper hand. Warren flees the scene, but not before firing off a few quick shots from his pistol, claiming the life of one of the Scoobies. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Crew * Marc David Alpert - Co-producer * David Solomon - Producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Douglas Petrie - Supervising producer * Jane Espenson - Supervising producer * David Fury - Co-executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer; Creator * Marti Noxon - Executive producer * John F. Perry - Co-producer Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * This episode is available on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Series DVD collection, the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection and disc five of Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Sixth Season. * "BTVS: Seeing Red" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number: 6ABB19 * This episode ranked 5th out of 10 UPN shows for the week of May 7th, 2002. "Seeing Red" received a 2.8 in the national ratings. * This is the only episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer where actress Amber Benson appears in the main title credit sequence. * Death of Tara Maclay. The actions of this episode govern the plot threads for the remainder of the season. * This episode aired on the same night as the "Home" episode of Angel. * This is the seventh episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer directed by Michael Gershman and the second episode from this season. He previously directed episode 6x14, "Older and Far Away". His next episode is season seven's "Him". Gershman normally works as a director of photography on the series. * This is the fifth and final episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer written by Steven S. DeKnight and the third episode from this season . He previously wrote episode 6x13, "Dead Things". Stephen S. DeKnight also works as a supervising producer on the spin-off series Angel. * This is the fourth appearance of Clem on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He appeared last in "Hell's Bells". He appears next in "Villains". * Actor James Charles Leary is credited as James C. Leary in this episode. * Actors Troy Brenna and Dean Grimes are uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Actor James Marsters has gone on record saying that he has always disliked the scene where Spike tries to rape Buffy and was very uncomfortable filming it. Allusions * The title of this episode has multiple meanings, all of which relate to the character of Willow Rosenberg. "Seeing Red" is a euphemism for great outrage. Willow's eyes turn red at the end of the episode after Tara is shot. Willow also has red hair. * Xander Harris compares Warren Meers to Mighty Mouse. Mighty Mouse was a superhero character from his own animated series that began in 1942. The character's powers and sense of values were patterned after that of Superman. Quotes * Dawn Summers: You -- you two -- Oh my God! Oh my God oh my God oh my God! * Tara Maclay: I think that's my cue to put some clothes on. * Dawn Summers: No! I'm totally not here. You guys do whatever you want. I'll watch TV. Really loud. In the basement. Where I can't hear. Anything. Oh my God! Oh my God! .... * Xander Harris: How did we get here? * Buffy Summers: Scenic route. Long drive. .... * Willow Rosenberg: When did morning happen? * Tara Maclay: After the moon went down. .... * Warren Meers: Aw. Don't cry, baby. Daddy's gonna give you some, too. * Xander Harris: See now, I think it's the "daddy" thing that's throwing them. 'Cause incest? Not that sexy. .... * Buffy Summers: Xander, you fought side by side with him when I was gone. You let him take care of Dawn. * Xander Harris: But I never forgot what he really is. See also External Links * * * "Seeing Red" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:2002 television episodes Category:Verified